


that one strip club story with a bunch of lesbians

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [3]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, they’re all whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Jeon Soyeon had a remarkable record of being Korea’s biggest girl crush/resident “bad girl”, she prowled the clubs and businesses she owned with power in each step, and as far as anyone knew— the woman was a cold-hearted, ruthless and no-bullshit business owner.Or is she?orsoyeon has 5 girlfriends and they’re all in love
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Everyone
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. soyeon’s not the best after all

Not many would be able to live to tell the tale that they had downright insulted Jeon Soyeon in her face, spitting on her polished black combat boots just to prove their point.

In fact nobody lived at all each time someone committed such a distasteful act. 

Except for one Song Yuqi who was in the worst mod in the history of bad moods and Soyeon just so happened to experience the brunt of it.

”You have the fucking audacity to come in here and touch me with the same fucking hands you touched that girl with? The girl, might I remind you is none of us?” Yuqi gestured to the four girls behind her who all had identical glares on their faces.

They were all dressed in revealing clothing, patterns running down their body with the fabric barely covering anything to be modest. 

“I’m sorry, loves. It was all for show, you know what brings in the money, baby.” Soyeon, unable to put away her greasy attitude only received a slap to the face that efficiently wiped off her smirk.

”You come fucking apologize to us when you decide to take responsibility of your actions and actually decide to commit to what we all have.” They were all in a relationship with each other, or at least the other five were. As far as Soyeon goes, she still had her playboy ways in her. 

“Baby, you know I didn’t mean for any of you to take it that way. It was all for the money, look if it makes you feel any better I’ll raise your pay.”

At that Yuqi looked offended, pushing Soyeon back onto the couch angrily.

”You think you can buy us? We dance, we’re dancers, we aren’t objects, you can’t buy us like we’re some prostitute!” Minnie stood up and wrapped an arm around Yuqi’s shoulders, pulling her back when she got too close to Soyeon’s face.

”I’m sorry. I really did mean it. Just stop being angry at me, alright?” Soyeon knew it wouldn’t be enough to get back into Yuqi’s good graces but she knew the girl would always come running back to her, all of them would.

”Fuck you, Jeon Soyeon. Get the hell out of my life, don’t ever contact me or the rest of us again.” The other girls were already standing by the door with their large heavy coats on their shoulders and purses in hand.

Okay so maybe she didn’t just _touch_ another girl. It wasn’t the first time she got too close to another woman, she couldn’t help herself. Women were just too pretty not too touch and sometimes she forgot she had the five girls waiting on her.

Apparently this had been the last straw which resulted in all of them leaving her, but they would come back sooner or later right? They weren’t the whole backbone of her strip club, but they were a good portion of the establishments income as they often did shows with each other, running their hands on the other’s body sensually.

Men went wild for that gay shit, sometimes even women. But she knew it wasn’t the best way to have all the girls stay in love with her. As much as she acted indifferent towards them and held a cocky aura, she did care for all of them. She handpicked them when they were suffering and at their lowest with no source of payment and getting kicked out of their apartments.

Minnie had been the first, Soyeon took her under her wing and proposed a position at her business, a strip club. Seeing it as a prime opportunity to get back on her feet and try something knew, the Thai took it.

Then came along Soojin who was getting manhandled on the street by some drunk douchebags and Soyeon punched them in the face with the fury of a thousand bulls.

Yuqi was third, she was a waitress at a shitty pub, being paid enough for barely one meal to feed a child. Shuhua was also there, following in Yuqi’s steps since she had nobody else.

Miyeon was last, and was in a better situation than all of them but she was still drowning in debt and the weight of responsibilities, so Soyeon gratefully lifted that off her shoulders.

They were all insanely beautiful and no doubt would reel in a good sum of money. And they did, the devil worked hard but her girls worked harder. As much as they had themselves on display for everyone to see if they paid enough, they weren’t allowed to touch.

No, nobody was _ever_ allowed to touch them. If they did Soyeon would come out and personally tackle to them to the ground and throw her fist at their face over and over until she was satisfied.

She didn’t want to say she was in love, she had a reputation to keep. But when she started bringing them all out individually on dates, unknowingly tripping them with her charm, she started to fall right back. And all of a sudden she was courting five women without any of them knowing of each other’s affairs.

That was until they all caught themselves walking to Soyeon’s apartment at the same time and the blonde haired woman had her head stuffed in between Soojin’s spread legs on her king size bed.

They weren’t mad... just confused since instead of feeling anger and resentment, jealousy even, they felt lust and desire boiling in them. After Soojin had cleaned herself up and was deliberately thrown out of Soyeon’s loft, she was picked up by the other girls and cared for as she wasn’t able to walk.

As much as Soyeon was a complete jerk, she knew her way around a woman’s body and knew how to work her tongue in unexplainable ways.

The other five girls found that they all felt a similar connection to each other, finding that they all had fallen in love over time of working together, they started a relationship. It was iffy at first since they weren’t used to having multiple lovers at the same time, but then they got the hang of it and it was warm cuddles every morning and endless kisses to go around with enough love between them to spill for centuries.

Soyeon, wasn't one to be persuaded into a committed relationship so easily. She was childish and imprudent, she had no desire to be tied down. She enjoyed jumping from bed to bed and occasionally bringing some back to her own loft. She was selfish and had her own desires to be a free bird and do what she wanted.

But she didn’t think she would be in love, in fact she denied it every single time the idea popped in her head. She couldn’t resign herself to such a painful fate, she had been cheated on and fucked over too many times to even risk it for _five_ women.

So every time they brought up their feelings with the club owner, she shut them down and sent them back to work. She admits she had been playing around with them for all too long and she should probably cut whatever they have off, but it was just too.. _fun._

She knew it was wrong and eventually would come back to bite her in the ass, but it was too good to give up.

They would all come back to her anyway, right?


	2. soyeon’s problems

For hours Soyeon was left waiting in the back of her club, downing glass after glass of her entirely too expensive bourbon with a grimace. It’s been a little while since her girls had left to go wherever they needed to be to cool off. She hadn’t been too worried about where they were until none of them decided not to answer her constant messages.

How hard was it to just answer a simple _‘ok’_ if she asked how they were alright?

Maybe she should’ve raised their pay beforehand so they wouldn’t have gotten so mad. It was a small mistake anyway, it’s not like she fucked the girl, she was just having some fun. They couldn’t even be mad, they were late for their shift and she just decided to occupy herself.

It wasn’t Soyeon’s fault that they all got mad too easily, or she did something wrong too often, or they got jealous quickly. It’s not like she was their girlfriend. 

_But you’re in love with them._

If her consciousness would shut up for a moment, she would be able to make her point to nobody in general, she was just trying to make herself feel better for what she did. 

_You lost your girls._

No she didn’t, Soyeon was a catch. They wouldn’t leave her like this when she was the one who brought them up from nothing.

_They bring you money._

She could always get other girls to substitute in, to have disgusting men throw their full wallets onto the stage with wide grins.

_They’ll never be as good as your girls._

”God, shut up already!” Soyeon threw her glass across the room in anger, watching it shatter into a million pieces and heard the ringing in her ears from the impact. Now she had to clean that up too.

”If only you weren’t such a fucking dick bag all the time, Jeon.” She knew how wrong her actions were and she was getting sick of doing this constant back and forth in her mind.

One moment she was making a painful attempt at trying to justify herself, then suddenly she was taking responsibility and admitting to the nasty actions she’s done. Could she ever make up her damn mind instead of running in circles, one day she’s in love with five woman and the next they’re screaming at her because she did something wrong.

Then she realized that her girls took up more of her mind than she noticed before, causing another groan to escape her throat at the idea of being completely taken with some women that were playing with her heart.

Or was she playing with _them?_

In all honesty, she didn’t mean to mess with their feelings that way, she has an undeniable charm and buckets of money, who wouldn’t fall in love with her?

_Enough with the cocky attitude._

Even her conscious knew better than she herself did. Did she really fuck up that bad? 

_Yes._

”Could you shut the fuck up for one second?”Maybe she should’ve taken her pills this morning, but she had been too caught up with other things.

”Woah there tiger, chill out.” A familiar voice came from the door, making her turn around and greet those cunning fox eyes.

”Yeji. What? What could you possibly need at this moment?” As much as she loved her friend, she wasn’t in the mood to be toyed with.

”I’ve got five resignation letters on the bar table today, wanna explain that first before you question me? Why are our best girls quitting. What did you do this time.” Yeji crossed her arms and glanced at the broken glass that was shattered all over the ground.

”That too.”

“I fucked up. I admit it, I fucked up and I lost our business, happy?” Soyeon grumbled and padded around, looking for a clean cup so she could continue being wasted in peace.

”Yeah what else did you lose besides that glass cup? Your girls? Your relationship? You had their hearts in your hand whether you liked it or not, Jeon.” The bar owner kicked around a few cushions Yuqi had thrown at her in her anger.

”It wasn’t a fucking relationship. You know I don’t do relationships.” That was a lie, she treating her girls like they were royalty when she wasn’t blinded by some other woman and her lustful tendencies.

”You’re greedy. You’re being greedy again, selfish. You had five woman, Soyeon. _Five._ Not a lot of people can even get one. And you still went around and fucking every breathing thing with a pussy. What you gotta say about that?” Yeji’s boots clicked against the marble flooring before she stopped right in front of a drooping Soyeon.

”Get all your shit together, or you’re gonna lose it. This bar is under my name too and so are all the other ones, I’m taking your access to these establishments until you get your life stable. You’re drinking everyday, wasted every night, go to fucking therapy already, talk your problems out instead of eating out women like they’re a buffet.” Soyeon glared at her friend, she had no argument.

”You can’t take my own business away from me, are you serious? This is my place too! I bought my clubs with my own money!” The smaller woman stood up with her fists clenched.

Who did Yeji think she was?

”You paid for them with my money, you signed my name under them because you were too busy out shooting your veins with cocaine and filling your system with liquor. These are my businesses and you’re just here to manage it. Now get out of my fucking sight before I have to remove you forcefully.” Yeji loved Soyeon, the small girl was practically her sister, but she hated seeing her throwing her life away.

”Remember to take your damn pills and stop throwing yourself into the streets to get your high.” Soyeon turned around and pushed Yeji off her back.

”What’s wrong with you? You’re not going to get anywhere without me here, I brought those girls in—“

”And you made them leave as well. Now get out. You’re getting your resignation forms tomorrow in the mail, make sure you sign them.” Yeji must’ve had this all planned out for a while, Soyeon had nothing in her to fight with, she had lost everything and couldn’t be proven innocent.

She was the one who brought people up from their lowest but what was she going to do now that she was the one on the ground?


	3. soyeon’s journey to no where

Soyeon was angry.

Angry at the world.

Angry at Yeji.

Angry at her girls.

(For whatever reason.)

And she was especially angry at herself. Why couldn’t she just see the bigger picture and figure things out without causing more of a problem. Then maybe she wouldn’t have been kicked out of her club and she would still have her girls.

”Fuck.” She had money, of course she did. But she had no more income unless Yeji decided to be generous and still allow a small flow into her bank account.

She had no where to stay because her loft was right above the club, and it was owned by Yeji as well. 

Why was everything owned by Yeji? Was she really that out place that she pushed all of her belongings onto her friend?

_Yes._

God she was so annoying to herself.

Soyeon was lost, sitting on the pathetic curbside of the busy road with her head in her hands and a nearly dead phone. She could stay at a hotel, she could rent a place, she could do so many things. So she didn’t know what she was doing texting Shuhua that she was coming over.

She contacted Shuhua because she was the most docile to communicate with when all of them collectively decided to be angry at the small woman.

_Baby shu <3_

_I’m coming over._

___  
  


This was a bad idea, what was she thinking. Of course they wouldn’t take her in, she’s been such a shitty person to all of them. Stringing them on then playing with their precious little hearts. But when the door opened with a glaring Minnie behind it, some of her hope returned. 

Because when it came to the Thai, she was easy to persuade, easy to charm. 

“Min, I know you don’t want to see me—“

”None of us do.”

“Please just let me in and explain. Please.” Soyeon never usually begged, but she was desperate and she needed somewhere to stay.

”Why? So you can fuck us over again? No thanks.” Then the door started closing, which made Soyeon put her unsuspecting foot in the space between.

”Minnie, I won’t bother you anymore if you just let me talk to you. I know I’m an asshole—“

”Oh so you finally realize it?” Soojin came out from behind Minnie, crossing her arms and confronting Soyeon.

”Jin, please. I missed all of you and I didn’t mean to break any of your hearts. I just need a place to stay—“

”Not here, Soyeon. You can stay somewhere else we rented but that’s it. You can’t stay here, you can’t talk to us, you can do your own shit and deal with your own shit, somewhere else.” Yuqi shouted, coming in between her girls and the “intruder”. She was giving her a scalding glare, a big contrast to her usual puppy face.

”I know, let me still explain to you all..” It was no use, she had no chance of persuading any of them when Yuqi was around, Soojin was another to soften and they were both in front of her.

“Take the fucking keys, take this fucking address and leave, Jeon Soyeon! I don’t want to see your pathetic face around me or my girls.” Yuqi screamed, she had enough of Soyeon’s games, she wouldn’t be tripped into another so easily.

She was now shoving a pair of keys, a messily scribbled address on a ripped piece of paper and all of her anger into Soyeon’s figure, pushing her out further into the hall.

”Yuqi—“

”Fuck off!” Then the door slammed.

The short haired woman now stood in the middle of a barren hallway with her life in pieces and her heart behind a closed door shared between five women.

Well that was eventful.


	4. soyeon’s... plan?

Soyeon was still standing outside her girls’ loft.

Could she even call them her girls anymore? They didn’t even work under her anymore since she no longer had the job, it would be futile anyway since Yeji still had five resignation letters on her desk to file away.

“Can’t sweet talk yourself out of this one, Soyeon.” 

She was fucked up, she had her fair share of days where she was stuck in some random alleyway with red pricks under her skin. She had her days where she was too far gone to even remember her own name. She had her days, everyone did. But they didn’t have them as frequently as she did. She was a borderline addict, anyone with eyes could see that. The way her skin was pale and her dark rimmed eyes, she had problems.

What was the first stop on her list though?

Her dealer.

_  
  


”Jeon? Didn’t expect you to see you here since the last time I saw you being dragged out by your brother.”

Jeon Jungkook, a young, well-organized man that had his shit together unlike his younger sister. He was disappointed in her and even offered to pay for her rehab and therapy, but she insisted and locked him out saying she had it under control.

Turns out, she didn’t.

”Yeah.. well, I’m here again, miss my face, Hyun?” Hwang Hyunjin, a dealer that only sold and never consumed, and never bought. He was the twin of Yeji, and unfortunately they told everything to each other, Soyeon was sure that Yeji would come bursting through her door later in the evening demanding why she went to visit Hyunjin.

The two were close, Soyeon used to frequently buy from him and Hyunjin spent many nights nursing her back to health when she actually agreed to staying at the den.

”You.. are buying again? I thought you were done when you didn’t come back after a while.” He had a large assortment of consumables, LSD to edibles, laced and unlaced, he had them all. He could hook up anybody with the right connections and enough money.

Soyeon rarely ever paid, only getting to hand over money when she won the argument between them.

”I am done. I just.. I’m no longer shooting, just something to take the edge off for now. I know Yeji would kill me if she found out I bought from you again.” Hyunjin hummed, knowing she knew how he said everything to his twin.

”Alright, one hundred milligram bag, it’s tangerines. My last one, take good care of it. After this I’m closed for business when it comes to you. Okay? Get sober, Soyeon. All these fucks that come around and waste their ass on my stuff I could care less about, they’re my money. But you, you mean a lot to me, get clean.”

Soyeon nodded. She would probably have to find a different dealer then.

”And I’m putting you on a list for the other dealer’s to keep you out of their business. I know your tricks, Jeon. Don’t make me call your brother and have him lock you up somewhere so you can get better.” Okay so maybe she was more predictable than she thought.

”What else am I supposed to do, Hyunjin? Your damn sister pulled the rug from underneath me and I’m left without a source of income, I’ve got nowhere to stay other than a shitty apartment my exes gave me.” The twin looked up at that.

”They finally broke up with you? Took them some damn time..” He muttered, sealing the bag and sliding it over to his friend.

”What do you mean _finally_?!” She wasn’t offended, she knew full well she treated them like shit.

”What I _mean,_ is I’m not surprised they didn’t break up with you earlier. You’ve gotta get your shit together to keep a girl, Jeon. Much less _five._ ” He was right, damn he was always right, he was just like his sister.

”Yeah I fuckin’ know..” 

_  
  


So the apartment wasn’t as shitty as she thought, it was above average and more than enough for her to stay in. But it was awkward, to know that her girls have lived in the same space before. She’s never been to the others’ houses, she knew of their address she’s just never been inside. She forbid herself. Soyeon always brought girls back to _her_ loft.

”Fuck it..” She twisted the knob that had the keys inserted and opened the door, immediately revealing a light flooded modern space. It wasn’t terribly modeled, very cozy. She could tell by the plush decorations and the abundance of comfort that oozed from the walls that it was Miyeon’s place. If the scent of fresh flowers were anything to go by.

The girl _looked_ and _smelled_ like a flower wherever she went.

She set the keys down and explored her new space. She didn’t have to pay rent thank God, she didn’t think she would be able to get a job fast enough with her reputation around the city and she was not about to be caught wearing a stupid Mcdonald’s hat. Her record wasn’t something to smile about, she’s warmed the cold floor of a jail cell far too frequently and she’s been charged of beating a man to death way too many times.

It’s only happened when it came to her girls though, she was fiercely protective and anyone who didn’t abide by her rules were quickly reminded how angry she could get.

What was she going to do.. she could just rest in one of her exes house for the rest of her life. Surely Yuqi would make Miyeon cut the rent off on her apartment, they have so many others they used to own they would have to get rid of some at some point right?

She did have a few tricks up her sleeve, but would they really benefit her if she still acted like some mentally ill, fuckboy addict? She wasn’t about to admit herself into rehab, she had other means to help run dry, she just needed her girls back. It wasn’t even about the job anymore, she needed them more than she realized and over the years of having them under her wing, she realized she couldn’t fly without them anymore.


	5. soyeon’s issue

“Yes.. I know.. I know, Somi.. please.. just talk to your cousin and have her meet me, I don’t mean any harm.”

”You mean anymore harm than you’ve already caused? Are you stupid? I’m not letting you or your disgusting ways around Soojin.”

Somi, Soojin’s cousin had been a contact in her phone collecting dust for quite some time since the last time they’ve interacted. They weren’t.. close.. but Soyeon knew enough to know Somi’s favorite color.

”So, please. You know I never beg—“

”Well you better get used to it and get used to ass kissing too because you’re in a lot more trouble than you think you are. I should be beating the shit out of you for hurting her! You know how angry I got at you when she told me? We’re close, she tells me everything.”

The younger girl could very well pummel Soyeon into the ground. The older woman wasn’t the tallest, but Somi sure was near the top of that list.

“Somi. I know, just have her talk to me, have her come by the old loft that was Miyeon’s, they gave it to me yesterday.” It went quiet for a few seconds and the chewing she heard on the other line paused.

”Miyeon’s? She gave that to you? That’s her safe space, sure they live together but I know enough about that girl that her loft is her safe space. Are you sure you didn’t just break in?” Soyeon rolled her eyes, she didn’t know the fact but it was offensive how Somi thought she would just break in.

”No. Yuqi gave me the keys. I’m just staying here until I get my shit back in order. Yeji kicked me out already.” Somi hummed.

”Who’s Yeji? Never heard of them.” Somi was only close to Soojin and her girls, other than that she really chose to stay away from the rest of mankind.

”My close friend, she owned my bars and my loft. I gave it to her when I was too fucked up to even act properly.” She had so many asses to kiss now that she realizes. 

“I’ll text Jin.. but knowing her I don’t even know if she wants to hear your name anymore. You really fucked with them, Soyeon and I just think you should let them go already. You’re never gonna change, Jeon.”

Never gonna change.

Is that what everybody thought?

What is she saying, hell, she thinks it too..

“Thanks.. Somi.”

Then the call ended.

She could tell the younger was angry at her actions.

Shit, she would be too. 

“What am I going to do..”

She seemed to be asking that question a lot lately.

_

”Som— No! I can’t, I won’t.  We  won’t. You know this. Especially Yuqi. She won’t even hear about...  Soyeon. ” 

Soojin was on the phone in a very heated argument with her cousin, she had to whisper the last word knowing Yuqi would somehow hear her from across the house. 

“She seemed desperate. She just wanted to see you, Soo. She’s at Miyeon’s place.” Soojin sighed, of course she would be at Miyeon’s place.

Originally it wasn’t Yuqi’s idea to give Soyeon a place to stay, saying that she needed to stay on the streets like the dog she acts, but Miyeon was kind-hearted. 

She always had a softened spot in her heart for the short woman, she was always generous when the others weren’t. Yuqi scolded her on many occasions when she was too forgiving.

“I... she.. she has a way with words, she just wants nothing more than the sex and money. You know her.” Soojin tried denying it the best she could, something inside of her wanted to hear what Soyeon had to say, what her excuse was this time.

She just wanted to hear why, that’s all.

”Soojin. She begged me like she was a submissive.” Jeon Soyeon never kisses ass, much less begs profusely for things.

Soojin knew too well how a submissive begs..

”..I’m gonna regret this.. when does she want to meet?” She could already feel the impending heartbreak and shitty lying excuse coming.

”She didn’t say, I just assumed she wants you to stop by whenever.” Soojin groaned, rubbing her eyes in agitation. She didn’t want to do this, she didn’t want to subject herself to whatever Soyeon had planned or whatever tricks she was going to pull just so she could feel like she was in control again.

But she was also in love with Soyeon, almost as much as she was with her other girlfriends. She couldn’t help the way her heart beat wildly when she thought of the shorter woman though.

”If she hurts you again.. I’ll fuck her up worse than she could ever think.” Soojin shook her head when her cousin added that fact, the corners of her lips tugging up in a small smile.

“Thanks Som.”

Soojin sighed, pushing her phone as far away from her as possible, as if she wanted to get away from the situation itself. Her head was in her empty hands now, but her heart felt even emptier at the moment. She had everything she wanted and could possibly need, but who was she to feel fulfilled if she didn’t have everyone she loved around her?

She felt like she was missing a big piece of her puzzle and she knew damn well all the other girls felt the same. Soyeon was a foundation, one they all leaned and stood on. As much as she acted like she never cared, Soyeon was always the first to bring them back up when they fell.

The short woman was the shoulder the cried on every night when she first hand picked them, that is, until Soyeon fell down a deep hole of regrets.

”God why does she make this so hard..” Soojin wanted to let the woman go, to free her girls and herself of the vice grip the business owner had on them.

”Make what so hard?” Shuhua came into the bedroom Soojin occupied, she was slurping on some noodles, her cheeks stuffed adorably like a little chipmunk.

”Nothing, Shu.. actually.. can you come somewhere with me tomorrow?” It was odd since she was never the one to bring Shuhua along with her on trips, it was always the latter asking her.

”Uh.. for? I mean, I can.. but where?”

”Meeting a friend, Shu.”

The younger girl shrugged, bounding back out the door and screaming out Miyeon’s name from across the house, probably on her way to bug her Unnie.

Soojin didn't follow.

She was still sat in her spot, staring at a stain on the floor with remorse,

was this really the best idea?


	6. soyeon’s excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ik last chapter some of the parts repeated and that because i pasted it twice from my notes app 🥲
> 
> embarrassing.

“Jeon Soyeon! Open this fucking door up right now!”

There was a heavy fist banging against Soyeon’s front door, insisting against the bolted hinges that the person needed to get in. The voice sounded familiar but when it wa so early in the morning and the short woman had just woken up, she couldn’t tell who it was.

Despite needing to shake her fatigue away, she hardly stumbled on her way over, she contemplated taking a weapon over to the door since the person seemed strangely angry.

”Open up! I’ll break this door down! I know you’re in there.” Ah, that voice was starting to sound familiar. And she was sure her neighbors were getting familiar with it too with how loud Yeji was being.

”Ji? What? What do you need? It’s so early in the goddamn morning.” Soyeon ripped the door open and immediately started to drag her friend inside of Miyeon’s old loft, catching her friend as she stumbled lightly.

”You! You didn’t answer any of my messages when I asked where you were and Hyunjin told me you visited him. So obviously I’d be worried that you were in some alley with no heartbeat! Now I find you at some bitch’s house because this sure as hell ain’t yours.” Yeji looked away with a huff, her hair was a mess, probably from continuously running her hand through it in frustration.

”This is Miyeon’s loft, she’s letting me use it since I don’t have a place to say.” Soyeon coughed suggestively, glaring over at Yeji who now had her arms crossed, following her to the kitchen.

”Yeah? Well you’d have a loft if you got your shit together quicker. Have you got any idea how worried I was? I even almost called Yuqi, that’s how worried I was.” Yeji never resorted to calling Soyeon’s flings to know about her whereabouts, because most of the time, the woman had her head between their legs.

Except this time was different.

”That sounds like a personal problem, it’s four in the morning, you didn’t think I’d be sleeping?” Soyeon grabbed a glass, filling it with water to take a sip.

“No. I didn’t think you’d be asleep because I’ve had to pick you up from county jail once at around this time before.” Yeji sighed, leaning against the counter tiredly.

”I’m fine, Ji. You can go now. I’ve got some shit to do.” Her friend scoffed, shaking her head and standing up straight.

”Yeah? What do you have to do besides wallow in pain about how shitty your life is?” At that, the shorter woman glared over the rim of her glass as she finished her refreshment.

“No. I’ve got people to talk to, and _you,_ are not one of those people. So leave.” She was grateful that Yeji came by to check up on her, but she hasn’t slept this good in ages and her friend just had to ruin it.

”I’m coming by tomorrow. I’m taking you somewhere, and you’re going to stay there whether you like it or not.”

”What is it? Jail? I’ve been there, done that. What’s new.” The other woman shook her head, pulling out forms from her bag and slapping it down on the marble surface.

_’Seoul Rehab Center’_

Printer in big bold letters as the front page, greeting Soyeon’s eyes when she first looked over it.

”Seoul... Rehab Center?” It’s not like she didn’t expect doing there, she just didn’t think it’d be so soon. She still needed her girls back.

”Tomorrow. Jeon. I’m picking you up and I’m checking you in because no matter how many times you say you’re getting clean, you run right back to shooting your veins the next day. You can’t fool me anymore, but then again, I don’t think you ever did fool me. Now get rest.”

Yeji wasnt lying. 

She always knew what Soyeon had hid up her sleeve. It’s what made her a good business partner, she could pick someone apart.

”I still need to talk to, Soojin..” Yeji pushed the forms closer to her, shaking her head again.

”She called me last night. She said you wanted to meet. But she only said she would see you.. when you were at rehab. She doesn’t feel safe around you , Soyeon.” 

Soyeon had... a background. 

Sure, she took the girls off the street and nurtured them until they became who they were today.. but she had her dark moments. Moments she didn’t remember, moments that would label her as a monster.

And she was a monster. 

Because she hurt the people she loved over and over. 

But she couldn’t remember.

She couldn’t remember what she did during those blacked out nights. She could only remember how her girls had hid away from her whenever she walked by, how her hands were bruised the next morning when her eyes finally opened.

She was a monster.

And it was no excuse to say that it was just because she was high.


End file.
